


Casualties Of War

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [28]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Set during 4.03 "Home". Not all the wounds of battle are visible to the naked eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For obvious reasons, this isn't an episode I'm fond of; all the more reason for me to twist its events to suit my way of thinking better!

  
Author's notes: It's pretty difficult to ignore the Trip/T'Pol elements of the episode - hence the additional category, but I haven't gone over to the dark side, honest :-) Archer contemplates the consequences of the Xindi campaign.  


* * *

I used to be innocent. I thought _casualty figures_ meant the dead. The maimed.

Maybe it does. It's the nature of the injuries I didn't count on.

Officially I'm uninjured. Tucker; T'Pol; Reed; Sato. 100 percent clean. If only.

Trip's followed the Vulcan like a lost hound. Hoshi's consumed with guilt. Malcolm's withdrawn, rebuilding the walls love knocked down, determined not to show his pain. 

And me? 

I'm alone. Haunted by what I did - what I had to do. 

None of us has scar tissue: we're still victims of the Expanse.

Collateral damage has a name to me now.

Humanity.


End file.
